


A Willing Sacrifice

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Oneshot AU where Turgon is killed by the poisoned javelin instead of Aredhel told from Turgon's POV.





	A Willing Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulissë (NanaAdder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAdder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Death of a King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223340) by [Erulissë (NanaAdder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAdder/pseuds/Eruliss%C3%AB). 



Turucano saw the way his sister watched the one who claimed to be her husband, it was a wariness that he’d seen only on their cousin’s face after he was rescued, a look reserved for someone who they were sure meant harm. The look combined with the way her son seemed to shift ever so slightly more to cover roused suspicion as to the true purpose for the other ellon’s visit.

Despite his rising concern and the suspicions that were starting to form he offered Eol a place here in Gondolin and carefully explained the rules that were in place. Hearing him demand that Irisse be returned to him he refused stating that the city was her home and she was to remain if that was her wish, and the demand for the boy, his nephew, was also met with a refusal.

Seeing the anger and beginnings of open hate on Eol’s face served as a warning to him, he realized that yes something was very wrong and that Irisse had kept something she should not have from his knowledge. Yet that did nothing to still him when he saw the weapon and where Eol was aiming it.

This place was meant to be a refuge and safe haven for those in it and he was not willing to allow his sister to suffer such a loss under his watch, not after she had come for sanctuary and shelter. Before he had fully realized what he was doing he was on his feet and between Eol and Lomion.

Hearing his sister’s surprised cry and his daughter’s scream jolted him back to full awareness as the injury the weapon inflicted started dying his robe scarlet. He started falling but his sister’s arms caught him and he was glad that she was easily strong enough to support him as he was lowered to the ground, and the footsteps seemed overly loud to him as Idril and Duilin joined him. Something about it all felt off and seeing the viscous satisfaction and cruel pleasure on Eol’s face he wondered why because he could tell that the javelin hadn’t hit a vital spot yet the nanda acted like he’d managed to inflict some sort of harm that would be lethal.

As he thought that something was off it seemed to slip out of focus as others started talking around him, Duilin trying to find out if he was okay other than the javelin and he heard Lomion back away a couple of steps clearly alarmed by what nearly happened. Ecthelion and Glorfindel were likely upset and going to blame themselves, at least one would, so he would have to speak with them and reassure them that he placed no blame on them.

The commotion of Glorfindel attacking Eol startled him, though it mattered little seeing the worry on his daughter’s face and hearing Irisse crying nearby. He hoped Idril would conclude similarly to what he had but the nagging sense of doubt returned and he looked at the dark elf dubiously for an instant before smiling a little and trying to reassure his sister that he would be just fine. 

He didn’t fight at all as Duilin had the guard on duty, one whose name was strangely absent from his mind, help free him from Irisse’s clinging grasp and carry him away. Over the guard’s shoulder he saw Eol’s still triumphant face and his nephew searching for something in the dark elf’s cloak.

After that things blurred for him, a haze of pain and a stifling warmth as liquid was given to him. The few instances where things were clear he knew that something had gone horribly wrong and that he would not survive yet he could not find it in him to regret it. He had saved his nephew and kept Gondolin as the haven it had been meant to be initially. All he could do now was hope that things would work out somehow and that his home would endure, and that his friends and family would find some solace with each other.


End file.
